


dream. . . ♡

by lazyeggs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka hickeys, baby boys in love, implied polyamory, lowercase intended, mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyeggs/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: in which jeongin wants to kiss his boyfriend, but has no idea how he's even supposed to be able to breathe normally around him.aka;jeongin is a confused and panicked gay, but hyunjin is a confident gay, there to help him and more than happy to.





	dream. . . ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly plotless but ,,,, 💗💘💘💓💘💕💞💞💕💘💘💗💗❣️ hyunin (plus candid ot9) makes me weak,,.,, i really hope u guys like this short fluffy story uwu its so cute i actually blushed writing some bits sjdns hyunjins power,,,  
> <3 i hope u guys love this, kudos n comments are highly appreciated   
> -jacksonnNnnnnnnnNn

jeongin thinks that hyunjin is absolutely  _mesmerizing._

how could he not? the way that he smells when he lays his head in jeongin's lap right after a shower, hair still damp and pleasantly blessing the maknae's senses with the soft scent. the way hyunjin leans into jeongin's side whether they're sitting or standing, cheek squishing against his shoulder.

(hyunjin used to use exhaustion as an excuse to constantly snuggle his way into his members arms, but turns out it's perfectly fine to cuddle your boyfriends. who knew?)

he's addicted to the way that hyunjin looks at him or the other boys with all of the love in his eyes, the same eyes that jeongin can see all of the stars and galaxies in. 

hyunjin's eyes are the universe - they hold all of jeongin in them, along with everything (else) that's precious to him. 

the way that his eyes shine when he talks about a song he's been loving lately or a new choreography he's been creating, makes jeongin want nothing more than to cup his stupid-cute-puffy-little-perfect cheeks in his palms and give him the softest kisses. 

jeongin doesn't even know how to kiss boys. he  _definitely_ doesn't know how to kiss a boy that has looks which could even put leonardo de vinci's artwork to shame. 

 

"innie, love," hyunjin coos one night, the former startling with a small jolt in the elder's arms, and the latter giggles out a small apology. "i can practically hear your thoughts, baby." he adjusts their positioning, pulling the maknae fully ontop of him and threading his slim fingers through jeongin's hair. 

"sorry, hyung." he murmurs, heat spreading from the tips of his ears to his nose bridge. knowing that the soft glow of the fairy lights strung around the room is enough to allow hyunjin to see his blush and probably tease him for it, jeongin grumbles and nuzzles his face deep into the elder's chest, hand weakly fisting the thick fabric of his sweater. 

"look at me, baby fox." he says softly, moving his hand from jeongin's hair to gently cup the boy's jaw, soothingly caressing his lower back with his other hand. 

with his flustered face deepening, the maknae complies and reluctantly opens his eyes, heart fluttering at the way hyunjin looks at him. the absolute infatuation in his eyes, the dreamy smile threatening at the corners of his mouth. he looks so... domestic. so utterly  _boyfriend._ jeongin can't stand it. he absolutely hates it. 

(he doesn't actually - he loves it - loves hyunjin.) 

their faces are inches apart, jeongin comes to realize and he squeaks. a full on smirk forces its way onto hyunjin's face, and his eyes flicker down to the former's own lips momentarily. 

the elder still has his hand curled softly around jeongin's jaw. the latter can feel his breath hit his skin, and he whimpers. he wants to kiss him. he wants to kiss him,  _so bad._

_please._

"please, what?" hyunjin teases, quirking an eyebrow. jeongin flushes and drops his head down into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. he sighs - hyunjin smells so... warm. 

"did i say that out loud?" jeongin mutters, muffled by the other boy's skin and the latter shudders slightly at the feeling of his lips against his neck. 

"innie, come here," he breathes, "i want to kiss you." he says while cupping the maknae's jaw once again and pulling his face towards his own. jeongin's heart pounds in his chest as he realizes his lips are pressed against hyunjin's own pair, eyes wide. he grips tighter at the fabric of the elder's sweater, the one forming small little 'paws' on hyunjin's hands, screwing his eyes shut with a small gasp. the elder pulls away with a sigh. 

jeongin, of course still furiously blushing, nibbles on his lower lip and eyes hyunjin's neck where he had just been hiding moments before. hyunjin swipes his thumb over the younger's lip, pulling it away from his teeth. 

"don't do that, baby. you'll hurt yourself." he says softly and jeongin huffs cutely, cheeks puffing out. he adjusts himself, sitting up in hyunjin's lap, sweater paws leaning on his chest. the elder giggles, corners of his eyes crinkling. "that was your first kiss, yeah?" 

jeongin hums and leans down to join their lips together again, fingers shaking. hyunjin cups his cheeks, lips parting to nibble on jeongin's own. the maknae sighs and pulls away reluctantly, looking down at hyunjin again. 

the elder smiles, his sickeningly handsome smile. he's perfect, the younger realized the fact a long time ago. his lips are slightly red, and jeongin thinks that makes him look even more perfect. 

with false confidence, jeongin leans down and presses his lips against hyunjin's neck, just below his jaw. when the elder gasps, nearly  _whimpers,_ jeongin gains the tiniest bit of confidence and nips at the skin, tongue swiping against it in attempt to sooth the mark. 

once he pulls away, looking down at the elder again, he flushes at the sight of the deep mark contrasting beautifully with hyunjin's golden skin. 

his. 

hyunjin has his head tilted to one side, eyes shut and lips parted as he seemingly attempts to catch his breath. 

"hyung-  _nnf!"_ he squeaks as the elder pulls him down to lay against his chest. he can hear how quickly hyunjin's heart is beating and he feels a sense of pride wave through him knowing that he can make his boyfriend feel the same way he does. 

(and seungmin. and felix. and jisung. and literally all of the other boys - but jeongin is in love with them, too, so he doesn't mind that.) 

"can we lay here, innie? just for... a little." hyunjin asks softly, and the maknae squeaks out a small agreement. god, he's so in love. 

after a few minutes of comfortable and sweet silence, occasional pecks on the top of the head, hyunjin speaks up. 

"the others are gonna be so jealous when i tell them i got to kiss you first." hyunjin smirks devishly. jeongin smacks him on the chest playfully, obviously not actually wanting to hurt him. 

"shut up or i'll never kiss you again." 

"my lips are sealed, baby." 


End file.
